


[PODFIC] Breathless Mouths May Summon

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crusades, Demons, Drug Use, Historical, M/M, Middle Ages, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author:  "The Crusades could throw a spanner into any new and rather delicate Arrangement. Especially since it seems neither party has read all the fine print.  Sequel to "Amid the Sacred Wreck" but you don't need to have read that to understand this."</p><p>Podfic of Part Two of The Internal Rhyme series</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Breathless Mouths May Summon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathless Mouths May Summon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76056) by [Quantum_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/pseuds/Quantum_Witch), [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



> As Part 1 (Amid the Sacred Wreck) has been podficced by Luzula, and Part 3 (The Phoenix and the Turtle: A Metaphysical Romance) has been recorded by Sex_in_spats, it seemed only proper to complete the series. Thanks to Vulgarweed for her blanket permission statement!

This is a podfic of "Breathless Mouths May Summon", a Good Omens fic in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 1Hour 9 Minutes 53 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Breathless Mouths May Summon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/76056)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [Breathless Mouths May Summon - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ib87hu)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download:[Breathless Mouths May Summon - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/51ji4m)

Streaming: 

Listen now at Soundcloud: [Breathless Mouths May Summon](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/breathless-mouths-may-summon)


End file.
